


Power Rangers: Reality Defenders

by dragonflydart123



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: Fourteen Shards of Reality. Whoever is in possession of the Shards can shape reality and the Morphin Grid to their will. Can fourteen new heroes protect the Shards, and stop the Dark Matter Empire from rewriting both reality, and the Morphin Grid?





	1. Shard 1: Emergence

**~Unknown, TPPOV~**

_**Billions of years ago, the Shards of Reality, fourteen powerful crystals, were formed. Each crystal holds immense power, and, in the wrong hands, could be used to wipe out all realities, even the Morphin Grid. In the present day, it's up to fourteen new heroes to find the crystals, and stop the Dark Matter Empire from conquering all realities and wiping out the Morphin Grid.** _

**~Planet Arino, Unknown Reality, TPPOV~**

Chaos. It was the only word to describe what was happening on the planet. A woman in silver armor was blown back against a wall. She groaned in pain, holding her stomach. She pushed herself up using the wall, and pressed a silver button on her wrist. "Andromeda, we have to get out of here." The woman said. "What about everyone else?" A female voice asked. "They're dead. I'm the last one left." The woman murmured sadly. She got up, and started to run to her ship. She ducked as a bomb exploded nearby, killing two of the guards. Her stomach turned in revulsion, but she knew she had to leave. Before she could, a figure stood in her way. The only thing she could make of its features, was a distinctive double bladed axe. It growled menacingly. There was a laser blast, and the creature keeled over, dead. "Looks like I saved you again." The woman said. She was wearing a black cloak, and had green eyes, with black hair, and blue skin. "Andromeda." The first woman gasped. Andromeda hurried over to her comrade.

She picked the woman up. "Amina, are you okay?" She asked. "I'll be fine." Amina lied, as the two women reached the ship. The ship was a sleek silver color, and on the inside, there were two pilot seats. "Do you have the crystals?" Andromeda asked. In response, Amina took out a black box, and opened it, revealing fourteen different crystals that were shaped like a rectangular prism. Each crystal had silver tips on each end, and the colors were shining. The colors were red, blue, yellow, green, pink, black, gold, silver, scarlet, navy, white, orange, purple, and cyan. Amina closed the box. She fell over, and yelped in pain. "Amina, hold on, please." Andromeda begged. "It's too late for me, but not for all realities. Take the crystals." Amina said, her eyes drooping, and her heartbeat slowing down. Andromeda gently took the box from her comrade. "Find those who are worthy. Find those who are strong." Amina said, placing her hand on the box, and sending a surge of power through it.

The box glowed white, and flashed, before the light died down. Amina's eyes closed, and she was gone. Andromeda closed her eyes, and cried softly. She placed her friend in a different part of the ship, and shut the door. She sat at the pilot's seat. "Beta, are we ready to leave?" She asked. A silver robot with a gold head, and a lightning bolt down its chest, nodded. "Yes Andromeda, all systems are go." Beta confirmed. Andromeda pressed a few buttons, and the ship left the destroyed world. The intercom crackled. _**"Andromeda, hand over the Shards of Reality, and I might let you live."**_ A deep male voice growled. "Neutrino, I'll never give them to you." Andromeda retorted. _**"Very well, then."**_ Neutrino said. Andromeda felt the ship rock, and alarms blared. Beta went over to a control console, reading the systems. "Andromeda, our shields are down to 10%." She reported. Andromeda cursed under her breath.

She pressed a couple of buttons, and the ship went into hyperspace. _**"You can run, Andromeda, but I**_ **will** _ **have those crystals."**_ The King of the Dark Matter Empire growled, cutting the communication link. Andromeda opened the black box, and put the fourteen crystals into different slots. She hit a button, and the crystals launched from the ships in different colored streaks of lights, scattering them throughout time and space. "Why did you send the Shards of Reality into time and space?" Beta asked. "They'll be able to find Rangers on their own. We have to hope that everything will be alright." Andromeda responded. Beta just nodded, and the two watched as they passed world after world.

**~Planet Earth, 2013, La Push Quileute Reservation~**

On a field of grass, two creatures were running around at great speeds, playing a game of chase. One of the creatures was a young woman, with gold eyes, and deep red hair. Her skin is faintly glowing in the sunlight. The other creature is a massive russet brown wolf. His eyes were a dark black, and he was chasing the young woman playfully. These are Renesmee Cullen, half human/half vampire hybrid, and Jacob Black of the Quileute wolf shifter pack. Renesmee stopped suddenly, hearing a noise. Jacob had to skid for several seconds to stop. They both looked up, and noticed two streaks of light, hurtling right for the trees. They landed with a loud clash, and the two zoomed towards the crash site, turning into blurs. They reached the site in seconds.

Jacob shifted back into his human form, a tall young man of 6'7, with black hair, black eyes, and russet colored skin, and a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. They looked down, and noticed two crystals embedded in the earth. One was red, and the other one was blue. Renesmee digged the two crystals out of the ground. Renesmee picked up the red crystal, and Jacob picked up the blue crystal. The two crystals flashed their respective colors at their touch, and sent a surge of energy through the two. The flash died down, and the two looked at each other. "What was that?" Renesmee asked. "I don't know, but I feel so much more powerful." Jacob replied, studying the blue crystal. Renesmee nodded in wordless agreement.

**~Gehabich Residence, 2005, after Naga's defeat, TPPOV~**

In Russia, a young woman with orange hair, brown eyes, and yellow dress with white shorts, wearing a green blouse with white boots, is reading a book. This is Alice Gehabich, former host to Masquerade, and former Darkus Brawler. She idly flipped through the pages, before she glanced up at the sky. She noticed a streak of light, and hurried outside. The object in question landed nearby, with a loud crash. She raced forward, and spotted the object. She dug it out of the ground, and held it. It was yellow, and glowing brightly. It flashed brightly, and blinded the young girl for a few seconds. After the light died down, she pocketed the crystal, and headed back inside.

**~Planet Thra, before the Age of Resistance, Stone-in-the-Wood, TPPOV~**

In Stone-in-the-Wood, two Gelfling were sparring. One of them is a young man with long black hair, blue eyes, pointy ears, and yellow skin. This is Rian, a guard at the Castle of the Crystal. He had a sword in his hand, and blocked the blow of his companion, a female Gelfling with white hair, green eyes, and yellow skin. Their sparring was interrupted when they too, noticed streaks of light. They immediately put their swords away, and ran to the site of the crash. They saw the crystals embedded in the ground. One was green, and the other one was pink. They picked the glowing crystals up. The crystals flashed brightly, sending a pulse of energy through the two Gelfling. "What are they?" Rian asked, holding the green crystal. "I don't know. Should we report this?" Mira responded, looking at the pink crystal in her hand. "No. For now, we should keep this a secret until we figure out what is going on." Rian replied. Mira nodded.

**~Republic City, Avatar Korra Park, 175 AG, TPPOV~**

In the park, two women are having a picnic. One of the women is dark skinned, with blue eyes, and short brown hair. She is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt, with baggy brown pants. This is Avatar Korra, master of all four elements. The woman next to her has raven black hair, green eyes, and is wearing a casual red shirt, and white shorts. This is Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, and a nonbender. Their afternoon is interrupted when Korra looks up, and sees two streaks in the sky. The two women abandoned their meal, and followed the streaks. The streaks landed in Yue Bay, sending up a wave of water. Korra easily bent the water back into place.

She took her girlfriend's hand and created an air bubble to help them walk deep in the water. They noticed the two crystals. Korra picked up the black crystal, and Asami picked up the gold crystal. The two crystals flashed, and sent a pulse of energy through the two women. They were blinded for a few seconds. Korra managed to keep the bubble from dissipating. The light died down, and got back up. Korra carried them back to the shore. "What was that?" Korra wondered. "I don't know, but we should probably keep this a secret until we figure it out." Asami responded. Korra nodded, and pocketed her crystal. Asami followed suit. "Let's go to Future Industries, and see what we can find out." Asami added. Korra nodded, and the two left the park, heading to the company.

_**With seven Shards of Reality found, these lives have been changed forever. With seven more Shards of Reality to be found, can these new heroes save all realities, and stop the Dark Matter Empire from conquering both reality, and the Morphin Grid?** _


	2. Shard 2: Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, on Power Rangers: Reality Defenders. Planet Arino was completely annihilated by the Dark Matter Empire. Andromeda and her trusty robot aide, Beta, fled the planet with the Shards of Reality. The king, Neutrino, was unable to capture the Shards, and Andromeda sent the Shards into different points in reality. It's up to the new heroes to find the remaining seven shards, and save all realities, and the Morphin Grid.

~Dark Matter Empire, Main Flagship, TPPOV~

"How are we doing on locating the Shards of Reality?" Neutrino asked. He is tall, standing at seven feet, with glowing purple eyes, and scaly black skin. He has four arms, and is holding a golden scepter in one of them. He is wearing black robes, and has a long tail wrapped around his waist. He has black armor covering him. "We have just located seven of the Shards, milord." A male said. This one is green skinned, wearing red armor, and holding a datapad in his hand. His gold eyes were filled with malice. A female squealed excitedly. Sitting on the throne next to Neutrino, was his wife, Serafina. She has blue skin, with glowing red eyes, and is wearing a dress. Her four arms were wrapped around her husband, and her tail was around her waist. Her silver armor covered most of her body. "We can finally conquer reality, my King." She purred, rubbing his shoulder. "Mother, it's only half of the Shards." A young woman replied. This woman has silver skin, glowing silver eyes, and four arms. Her tail is also wrapped around her waist. "Don't ruin it for me, Xilena." Seraphina chided. Xilena just rolled her eyes, twirling a spear in her hand.

"Sire, should we go as one, or as separate groups?" Rocket, the man holding the datapad, asked. Neutrino tapped his chin. Seven of the Shards of Reality were in four different realities. "Separate groups. Xilena, Rino, Armano, Lethina, split up and take a group of Starlings to each reality. Bring back the seven Shards." Neutrino ordered at last. The four nodded. Xilena took a group of Starlings to 2013. Rino had glowing orange eyes, yellow skin, and orange robes. He took a squad of Starlings to 2005. Armano had green skin, glowing green eyes, and white robes. He departed to Thra. Finally, Lethina has purple skin, purple eyes, and purple robes. She took a squad to 175 AG.

~Waverider, TPPOV~

Andromeda and Beta had also detected the Shards of Reality. "Andromeda, I'm detecting the Shards." Beta said, pulling up a holomap of the realities. The screen showed colored dots where each Shard was. "Alright, set course to the nearest Shards." She ordered. "On it." The robot said, pressing a few buttons on the console, and the Waverider flew into the Reality Vortex, vanishing from sight.

~Cullen Residence, Forks, Washington, 2013, TPPOV~

A few minutes after finding the crystals, Jacob and Renesmee headed back to the Cullen household. "What's wrong?" Bella asked worriedly. Renesmee simply touched her mother's hand, projecting her memory of the event to Bella. Bella frowned, and looked to Edward. "What does this mean?" Edward wondered. "Couldn't you guys ask Alice?" Jacob questioned, referring to the clairvoyant. Within the next minute, the Cullen family was in the living room. "Show me the crystals." She said, in her light, cheerful voice. Jacob and Renesmee pulled out the blue and red crystals. Alice stiffened, and her eyes glazed over. Edward's eyes widened in shock as he read his sister's mind.

Alice shook her head slightly. "What did you see?" Jacob asked, taking Renesmee's hand. "I saw a massive battle. Bigger than any battle in history." She replied, her voice shaking a little. Jasper took her hand, and sent a wave of calm to his wife. Before she could elaborate further, there was a massive crash outside the house, and everyone turned to look. They all went outside, to see a black ship in front of their house. The ship opened up to reveal Rocket, and a squad of Starlings. The creatures were black and silver, with white chest armor, and glowing silver eyes. "Hand over the Shards of Reality, or be destroyed." Xilena ordered, her silver eyes glowing. The Cullen family tensed, preparing for a fight, as the Starlings charged. Jacob shifted into his massive wolf form, howling loudly.

~Gehabich Residence, 2005, TPPOV~

Alice showed the crystal to her grandfather, Michael. He put it under a machine, and punched in some buttons. "What is it, grandfather?" She asked, seeing his frown. "This crystal is made out of pure energy. In the wrong hands, this could be very dangerous." Michael responded, handing the yellow crystal back to his granddaughter. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crash. The two ran outside, and saw a black ship. The ship opened up, revealing Rino. His orange eyes surveyed his surroundings, before settling on the two humans in front of him. His tracker gauntlet beeped. He smirked with triumph. "Kindly hand over the Shard of Reality you have there, little lady, and I won't kill you." Rino requested. Alice shook her head as the Starlings circled the two humans.

~Planet Thra, before Age of Resistance, Stone-in-the-Wood, TPPOV~

Rian and Mira were at their house, both of them looking at the green and pink crystals. "Do you think there'll be somebody looking for these?" Mira wondered. Rian frowned. "I don't know why, but I have a feeling they chose us for a reason." He replied. They heard a loud crash, and ran outside. The black ship opened up, revealing Armano. His green eyes quickly found his prey. "Turn over the Shards of Reality, at once!" He demanded in a sharp tone. In response, the two Gelfling drew their swords, as the Starlings lined up on either side of their leader. The Starlings charged, and attacked.

~Republic City, Future Industries, 175 AG, TPPOV~

Asami read the readings from the machine she put the crystals in. Her eyes widened. "What is it?" Korra asked. "These crystals are immensely powerful. They could potentially lead to other realities." Asami replied, handing the black crystal to her lover. "That's impossible." Korra scoffed. Asami shook her head. "It could be very possible." Asami retorted. There was a loud crash outside, and the two ran out. The black ship opened, and Lethina stepped out, followed by a squad of Starlings. "Humans, surrender the Shards of Reality, or be destroyed. Your choice." She commanded, in a high pitched voice. "Yeah, no way in hell." Korra responded dryly. She and Asami pocketed their crystals, and got into fighting stances. Asami slipped on her electrified glove, and it crackled with energy. Korra grinned, and cracked her knuckles. The Starlings charged.

~Cullen Residence, Forks, Washington, 2013, TPPOV~

The Starlings charged the Cullens, who retaliated. Jacob and Renesmee tag teamed Xilena, who easily blocked one of Renesmee's kicks. She punched Jacob away, knocking the russet wolf back several feet away. He growled angrily. Xilena clapped her hands, and sent a wave of black energy to her enemies. Each of the Cullens dodged the wave, but it struck some nearby trees, and completely obliterated them. Renesmee punched Xilena, hard, sending the princess flying away. "None of you are ordinary humans." Xilena observed calmly, brushing herself off. "What are you?" She questioned.

"We're vampires, and you picked the wrong coven to mess with." Renesmee retorted. Xilena's eyes widened in shock, as the Cullens wiped out the Starlings. She growled angrily. "Hand over the Shards of Reality. I won't ask again!" Xilena yelled. "You won't get them!" Jacob retorted, shifting back into his human form. All of a sudden, Renesmee and Jacob were surrounded by red and blue lights. They vanished. "Nessie! Jacob!" Bella yelled, worried for her daughter and best friend. Xilena roared in anger, and went back to her ship, taking off.

~Gehabich Residence, 2005, TPPOV~

I wish I had Hydranoid. Alice thought. She missed the fierce and proud Bakugan, especially under the circumstances right now. Currently, two Starlings were holding her grandfather captive. "Hand over the Yellow Shard of Reality, or your old man gets it." Rino requested. Michael shook his head. "Don't do it Alice!" He yelled. Alice whimpered slightly. She didn;t know how to fight, and without Hydranoid and Masquerade, she was useless. Suddenly, yellow lights surrounded her grandfather, and teleported him back in their house. The same yellow light surrounded Alice, and she vanished in front of Rino's eyes. He screamed in anger, and punched a Starling, destroying it. He went back to his ship, and vanished.

~Planet Thra, before Age of Resistance, Stone-in-the-Wood, TPPOV~

Rian and Mira sliced Starlings apart, while Armano watched curiously. "You have heart, strange creatures. That will not stop me from killing you, and taking the Green and Pink Shards of Reality from your dead bodies." Armano intoned, drawing a spear, and pointing it at the Gelfling. The three exchanged numerous blows, and Rian and Mira did their best to take him down. Eventually, Armano knocked the two Gelfling on their backs, standing over them, and charging up an energy blast that would wipe them out of existence. Green and pink lights surrounded Rian and Mira, respectively, and they vanished from sight. Armano just tilted his head. He shrugged, and went into his ship, leaving Thra.

~Republic City, Future Industries, 175 AG, TPPOV~

Korra was using every element to wipe out the Starlings. Asami ducked, dodged, weaved, and bobbed in between the robotic foot soldiers, using her glove to electrify them, and taking down even more using several well placed punches and kicks. Korra used her firebending to scorch the Starlings. She bent a large chunk of rock, and pelted it repeatedly, turning it into small bullets that blew holes in the robots. Lethina watched the battle calmly. She drew a purple sword, twirling it. She swiped at Korra, but the Avatar managed to dodge at the last second, narrowly avoiding the blow.

Asami tried to fry Lethina, but she just sliced the glove in half, causing it to blow up. Lethina managed to use her sword to slice across Korra's stomach, but she only succeeded in tearing the fabric. Korra glared. "I liked that shirt." She snapped. Lethina slammed her sword on the ground, creating a pocket of gravity that forced the two women to their knees. "Can't move." Korra growled, struggling to stand up. "Same." Asami managed to gasp. Lethina laughed. "So, are you going to give me the Shards of Reality now?" She asked. "Never." Korra yelled, calling on the Avatar State, and breaking free of the gravity wave. She used a powerful fire blast to melt Lethina's sword. Once Asami got free of the wave, Korra's eyes stopped glowing. Just then, lights surrounded the two. Korra disappeared in a flash of black light, and Asami vanished in a streak of gold light. Lethina screamed in anger.

The Dark Matter Empire will stop at nothing to wipe out the Morphin Grid and all realities. Will our heroes rise up, and stop their evil plans?


	3. Shard 3: Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, on Power Rangers: Reality Defenders. The Dark Matter Emperor sent his top generals to find the seven Shards of Reality. However, each of the soon to be heroes escaped. What will happen now?

~Dark Matter Empire, Main Flagship, TPPOV~

The four generals returned to the ship. "What happened?" Neutrino demanded. Xilena gulped slightly. "Father, we could not get the Shards." She reported. Several seconds went by. "YOU MANAGED TO LOSE SEVEN SHARDS OF REALITY?! NOT ONE, BUT SEVEN?!" He roared angrily. Xilena flinched. Neutrino roared angrily, blasting nearby Starlings apart. Serafina wrapped her tail around her lover. "Easy, my Emperor. Just think, once we get all fourteen Shards of Reality, we'll be able to conquer every reality, and the Morphin Grid, and shape it into our own image." The empress soothed. Neutrino clenched his fists. "Rocket, have you been able to locate the Shards?" He asked in a calmer voice. "No, my Emperor. It appears they're being cloaked by some sort of energy." Rocket replied. "Xilena, do you have a Matter Monster ready?" Neutrino questioned his daughter. "Yes, Father. I believe Scarab will be an excellent first choice." The princess responded, gesturing to the creature next to her. It was a tall red monster, with red eyes, and red gauntlets. "I am ready, Emperor." Scarab declared in a booming voice. "Excellent." Neutrino grinned.

~Reality Vortex, Waverider, TPPOV~

The seven people appeared in a flash of light, landing hard on the cold floor of the ship. Renesmee got up, and helped her lover up. "What the hell was that?!" Korra demanded angrily, helping Asami up. Alice flinched, and pushed herself up. "How should we know?" Alice retorted. "There's no need to fight." Rian stated. "Does anyone know just what is happening?" Mira asked. "I got no clue." Jacob responded. Just then, Beta walked in. "Yay! You're all here!" The robot cheered. Everyone blinked in response. "What are you?" Renesmee asked. Beta bowed. "My name is Beta Seven. Welcome to the Waverider." She greeted. Just then, Andromeda walked in. "Greetings, reality travelers." Andromeda started. "Can you explain what the hell is going on?" The Avatar growled angrily, her eyes flickering. "Peace, Avatar Korra. I can explain everything if you give me the chance." Andromeda replied. Korra nodded.

Andromeda sat in the pilot seat, and the seven beings sat around the large round table. "My name is Andromeda, and you are onboard the Waverider. First, why don't you introduce yourselves to each other?" Andromeda started. Renesmee nodded. "My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I am a Dhampir, or what you would know as a half human/half vampire hybrid." She stated clearly. "My name is Jacob Black, and I am Alpha of the Black wolf shifter pack of La Push." Jacob continued. "My name is Alice Gehabich. I hope we can be friends." Alice added nervously. "My name is Rian, and this is my girlfriend Mira." Rian said. "My name is Korra, and I'm the Avatar." Korra replied. "My name is Asami Sato." Asami finished. Andromeda nodded, pleased. "I am from the planet Arino." Andromeda said. "I've never heard of that planet." Alice commented. "You wouldn't. The reason you are all here is in your pockets." Andromeda replied.

Everyone took out their Shards of Reality. "Let me start from the beginning. For eons, Arino was a peaceful world. We tried to spread that peace across the universe. Our government, the Order of Laesilia, believed that one day, no matter what we might do, war would come to our planet. So, they had the science division create weapons for the defense of the planet. Eventually, they found a mineral called Eternium, deep in our planet's crust. The science division managed to create the Shards of Reality. The Order of Laesilia gave the Shards to our fourteen strongest warriors, creating the Power Rangers." Andromeda explained, showing the images on a hologram.

"How does that explain what we're doing here?" Mira asked. "The Power Rangers were protectors of Arino for centuries. The power of the Shards of Reality was said to be unlimited when united. Unfortunately, this kind of power attracts unwanted attention." Andromeda added. The images on the hologram changed to that of the Dark Matter Empire. "The Dark Matter Empire, led by their emperor Neutrino, annihilated Arino, killing the keeper of the Shards, my best friend Amina. I was the one who sent the Shards into time and space. You are the new Power Rangers." Andromeda finished. Everyone stared in shock. "I can't be a Power Ranger." Alice denied. "Why do you say that, Miss Gehabich?" Andromeda questioned. "I'm useless. I spent the better part of a year being evil, and hurting my friends." She replied. "Look, the Shards found those who were worthy, those who were strong. It sees something in you that you yourself might not see." Andromeda said.

"Can we really be the Power Rangers? I found this by luck." Alice questioned. "Luck is one thing, but destiny is another. I will give you some time to think about this. Each Shard is not only incredibly powerful, but it ties in to your subconscious. However, if you choose to decline, I will respect your decision, and send you back home to your realities." Andromeda replied. She and Beta left the room, giving the people time to think. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm in. I'd rather fight these guys than the Volturi." Renesmee commented, crossing her arms. "Yeah, I'm in too." Jacob agreed. Alice looked worried. "I don't know how much help I'll be, but I won't let my friends get hurt again. I'll fight." She decided. "A Stonewood warrior never backs down from a fight. I'll fight." Rian commented. "Same goes for me." Mira added. Korra cracked her knuckles, and grinned. "I'm always ready to beat down evil." She said. "Where Korra goes, I go. I'm in." Asami finished.

Andromeda walked back in, Beta at her side. "We're in." Renesmee confirmed. Andromeda smiled. "Excellent. As I stated before, the Shards chose you based on the qualities they saw in you. Jacob Black, pure of heart, and loyal to the end, you have been chosen by the Blue Shard of Reality. Alice Gehabich, you're a wonderful strategist, and you are kind. The Yellow Shard of Reality is yours. Rian, fierce and proud, the Green Shard of Reality has bonded to you. Mira, courageous and bold, the power of the Pink Shard of Reality is yours to command. Korra, your strength and tenacity has earned you the power of the Black Shard of Reality. Asami, your brilliant creative mind and fierce sense of right and wrong has given you the power of the Gold Shard of Reality. Renesmee Cullen, your loyalty to those you love, and your willingness to help others has given you the power of the Red Shard of Reality, and the leadership of the Power Rangers." Andromeda elaborated. Renesmee blinked. "Me? If you're sure." She murmured.

Before Andromeda could reply, there was a loud alarm, and everyone jumped in surprise. "Danger, danger!" A childish voice yelled. "What was that?" Renesmee asked. "The Waverider's artificial intelligence, Star." Andromeda said. "Star, what's wrong?" She asked. "I'm detecting a Matter Monster in the reservation of La Push." The AI informed. "That's my home." Jacob commented. "You don't seem too worried." Korra noted. "As I said before, I'm Alpha of a pack of powerful wolf shifters. If anything, it's that monster who should be worried." Jacob replied, grinning. "Before we go, I have a present for you." Andromeda stated. She raised her staff, and it glowed white, and enveloped each of the new Rangers. In their hands, phones matching each of the Rangers' colors appeared. "These are your Morphers. They'll allow you to Morph into Power Rangers." Andromeda informed. "Star, set a course for 2013." She ordered. "Course set. Everybody, strap in." Star affirmed. The Rangers sat in seven of fourteen chairs surrounding the main pilot chair. The Waverider flew into the Reality Vortex, and vanished. It reappeared over the Quileute reservation.

The Starlings were attempting to attack the wolf shifters, but they were being decapitated and destroyed. Sam snarled loudly, the large black wolf jumping on Scarab, biting him. The monster roared in pain, and tossed Sam away. The Waverider dropped in from the sky, temporarily pausing the battle, as everyone stared in shock. The Rangers dropped from the ship, landing in a line. "Hand over the Shards, NOW!" Scarab yelled, glaring at the Rangers. "You want them? Come and get them!" Renesmee retorted. She and her comrades opened up a section on the back of their colored phones, where one would put a phone battery, and placed their Shards in the slots. The Morphers glowed their respective colors.

"It's Morphin Time! Release the Realities!" The Rangers yelled. There was a massive flash of multicolored light that blinded everyone. When the flash died down, the suits were revealed. Renesmee was clad in a red leather suit, with one black line in a gold background on her left side, and a five point star on the right. She had a golden belt, with the Cullen crest in the middle. Her red helmet was in the shape of a dragon. Jacob was clad in a blue leather suit, with two black lines in the gold background on his left side, and the five point star on the right. His golden buckle had the tribal tattoo in the middle. His helmet was based off of a wolf.

Alice's yellow leather suit had three black lines in the gold background on the left, and the five point star on the right. Her golden belt buckle had the Darkus symbol. Her helmet was based off of a rabbit. Rian's green leather suit had four lines on the left side, and the five point star on the right. His belt buckle had the Stonewood Clan symbol in the middle, and his helmet was based off of an Armalig. Mira's pink suit had five black lines, and the five point star. Her belt buckle had the Vapra Clan symbol, and her helmet was based off of a Landstrider. Korra's black suit had six lines, and the five point star. Her helmet was based off of Naga, her polar bear dog. Her belt buckle had the symbol of the four elements. Finally, Asami's suit was a bright golden color, and she had seven black lines, and the five point star. Her belt buckle had the Future Industries logo, and her helmet was based off of a lion turtle.

The Rangers charged the Starlings. Renesmee began punching and kicking her group of mooks. She punched one, using her vampire strength to send it flying. It landed, destroyed, at Scarab's feet. Jacob had shifted into his wolf form, and tore apart several Starlings at once. Nearby, Alice was nervous, but fighting. She punched a Starling, and kicked another. Rian and Mira were fighting together, taking out any Starling that came too close to each other. Korra was dodging and weaving, using the elements at her disposal. In her hands, she lit up a purple ball of energy, using her energybending. She threw the ball at her group of Starlings, vaporizing them. Asami kicked several Starlings away, deftly dodging them. She flipped over some of them, and punched them away.

With the help of the Uley and Black Packs, the Rangers wiped out the Starlings. Jacob shifted back to his human form. Scarab roared in anger, and charged the Rangers. He blasted the Rangers with an energy beam, but they scattered. Scarab snarled, dodging an attack from Renesmee. Jacob and Alice landed a double kick on his chest, knocking him back. Rian and Mira punched him, and Asami and Korra followed through with double kicks. "Rangers, use the power of the Shards to finish this fight!" Andromeda said. The Rangers nodded. "Shards of Reality, Final Strike!" They yelled, calling on their Shards to form a powerful beam of energy, and obliterate Scarab. "Forgive me, Emperor!" He screamed as he exploded. The Rangers cheered. "Can someone explain what the hell is going on?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrow. Jacob chuckled nervously. "It's a long story." He replied.

~Dark Matter Empire, Main Flagship, TPPOV~

Neutrino roared in anger, firing a black energy beam from his hand, and destroying some Starlings. "Peace, my love. This is only the beginning." Serafina soothed. "Mother is right. Next time, my Matter Monster will finish them." Xilena confirmed. Neutrino just nodded. "Rocket, any luck in tracking the remaining Shards?" He asked. "Nothing yet, milord. However, at the first sign, I'll notify you right away." The scientist replied, bowing. "Good. Once I get all fourteen Shards of Reality, we'll be gods, and rule both the Morphin Grid, and all realities!" Neutrino declared, laughing evilly. "And we can bring him back." Xilena mumbled, closing her eyes. This cut off her father's laughter. He beckoned towards her, and she rushed up, and hugged him tightly. "We'll bring him back, that, I promise." Neutrino soothed. "Even if we have to tear the Shards of Reality from their dead bodies!" Serafina yelled.

~Waverider, Reality Vortex, TPPOV~

After explaining what had happened to the Quileutes, and the Cullens, Renesmee and Jacob met with their comrades on the Waverider. "You guys were excellent!" Andromeda exclaimed. "Thank you." Renesmee replied. Andromeda turned serious. "That was just the first fight. This battle has only just begun." Andromeda warned. "We need to find the remaining Shards of Reality, and fast." Renesmee commented. "Do you have any idea as to where the rest could have ended up?" Jacob asked. "No. Their destinations were completely random." Andromeda replied. "Can we track them somehow?" Alice questioned. "Unfortunately, I can only track them once they have bonded to someone." Andromeda answered. "For now, let's just enjoy our first win." Renesmee decided. Everyone put their fists together, in a circle. "Power Rangers: Reality Defenders!" Everyone cheered.


	4. Shard 4: I Choose You!

~Kanto Region,Viridian Forest, TPPOV~

In the forest, a Pokemon scampered up a tree. It got an apple, and bit it, munching on the fruit. "Chu!" It squealed happily. This is Pikachu. Her heart shaped tail flicked happily, as she munched on the delicious treat. The sky rumbled, and caused the trees to shake. Pikachu wobbled, and dropped her apple. She noticed the burning streak of silver light, and quickly scampered off after it. It landed with a mighty crash, scaring off several nearby Pokemon. She saw the crystal embedded in the ground. She tilted her head in confusion. "Pi?" She wondered. She dug the silver crystal out of the ground with her paws. She stared at it for a few minutes. "Pikachu." She said, touching it with her right paw.

Pikachu felt a surge of energy rush through her tiny body, and stiffened in shock. She felt her body change, and grow. She transformed into a young human girl, around age sixteen, with a height of about 5'4. Her yellow fur turned into waist length blonde hair, with blue eyes. Her electricity pouches stayed red, and her tail grew long, to about four feet in length. Her ears remained the same shape. "I'm human?" She wondered, admiring her body. The crystal also gave her a set of clothes. She was wearing blue jeans, with a green shirt, and a blue jacket. Her ears twitched slightly. "What is this thing?" She wondered.

~Waverider, Reality Vortex, TPPOV~

Andromeda took the Rangers on a tour of the Waverider. "Here is the library. It contains knowledge from dozens of different worlds. You're welcome to read anything you want, as long as it's in good condition when you put it back." She started, as the Rangers gazed in wonder. "Next up is the quarters. These rooms are where you'll be staying while you are on the Waverider." Andromeda said. "You can customize them however you want." She added. "This room is the Fabrication room." She stated, leading them into another room. "Fabrication room?" Mira asked. Andromeda grinned, and pressed a few buttons on the display. A purple hat materialized, and Andromeda took it out of the Fabricator. "That's amazing." Asami breathed. "Yeah, it is." The mage agreed. "Next up: The dining room." She continued.

The team continued to explore the Waverider. "Rangers, report to the bridge." Beta's voice said. Everyone headed to the bridge. "Beta, what is it?" Andromeda asked. "I've located the Silver Shard of Reality." Star informed. "Really? Where?" Renesmee asked. "In a place called Viridian Forest, in Kanto." Star replied. Everyone looked at each other, and frowned. "Alright Star, plot a course there now. We have to get there before Neutrino does." Andromeda ordered. "Course set, I'm just waiting on you, Renesmee." Star replied. "Let's go then." Renesmee said. The Waverider flew into the Reality Vortex, and vanished,

~Dark Matter Empire, Main Flagship, TPPOV~

Rocket walked up to Neutrino, holding a datapad. The scientist cleared his throat. "My Lord, I have located the Silver Shard of Reality." Rocket informed. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Go and get it!" Neutrino demanded. Rocket bowed, and nodded. "Yes, My Lord." He replied. "Let me go, father." Xilena requested. "I don't care who gets the Shard, just get it before those damn Rangers do!" Neutrino growled. Xilena snapped her fingers, and the Starlings fell in line behind her. "Let's go!" She ordered the robotic minions. They vanished in a flash of purple light.

~Kanto Region, Viridian Forest, TPPOV~

The Waverider appeared above the forest, and landed in the closest opening. Pikachu frowned, and walked over to it, jumping in surprise when it opened. Her cheeks sparked with electricity, ready to shock someone if need be. Renesmee, followed by the other Rangers and Andromeda, walked off of the ship. "Who are you?" Pikachu asked warily. "My name is Renesmee, and these are my friends. We're looking for a crystal." Renesmee explained. Pikachu took out the Silver Shard. "Do you mean this? What is it?" Pikachu questioned. "That is a Shard of Reality. The silver one, to be exact." Renesmee replied. Pikachu tilted her head, confused. "What's your name?" Andromeda asked. "My name is Pikachu, and I'm an Electric Mouse, or, at least, I was." Pikachu replied. "You're a Pokemon." Andromeda realized. Pikachu nodded.

Just then, Xilena and her squad of Starlings materialized. "Hand over the Silver Shard of Reality, now!" She yelled. Pikachu gulped. "You guys are nice, right?" She asked. "Yes, you can trust us." Jacob answered. "It's Morphin Time! Release the Realities!" Everyone except the human Pikachu and Andromeda yelled. Pikachu stared in wonder. The seven Rangers charged the Starlings. Pikachu looked at Andromeda. "How do I do that?" She asked the mage. Andromeda held up her staff, and made a Morpher appear. "To activate it, put your Shard in the back, and use the same activation phrase they did." Andromeda explained, handing the silver Morpher to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded.

She placed the Silver Shard of Reality in the Morpher, and it glowed. "It's Morphin Time! Release the Realities!" Pikachu yelled. Her suit appeared in a flash of silver light. Her suit was a bright silver color, with eight black lines on her left, and the five point star on the right. Her golden belt buckle had a lightning bolt on it. Her helmet was based off of Arceus. She clenched her fists, and grinned. She charged forward, punching one of the Starlings that tried to attack her. She kicked several of them away, and punched others down. Soon, only Xilena remained. The princess growled. "PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed, sending a massive blast of yellow electricity at Xilena.

Xilena countered by sending her own black energy wave. The two attacks collided, creating a massive shockwave that sent both flying back. Pikachu managed to right herself. "You'll regret that!" Xilena snarled. Pikachu ran forward, blurring in and out of focus. She punched the Dark Matter Princess hard, knocking out a tooth. Xilena stumbled, and snarled again. She aimed a kick, but Pikachu blocked. She formed her electricity into a pair of daggers, and sliced Xilena.

The two engaged in a furious fight, the only ones being able to keep up with the fight were Renesmee and Jacob. "Pikachu, use your Shard to finish this fight!" Renesmee called. Pikachu nodded. "Silver Shard of Reality, Final Strike!" She yelled, firing a silver beam of energy from her hands, and blasting Xilena. The princess was knocked on her ass. She snarled angrily. "I'll never forget this! You can bet on that!" Xilena growled. She vanished in a flash of black. Pikachu cheered, and Demorphed. The other Rangers Demorphed, and surrounded their new comrade. "That was amazing." Renesmee commented. Pikachu blushed. "Thanks." She replied. "Come on, let me show you aboard the Waverider." Andromeda said, taking their new comrade on the ship.

~Dark Matter Empire, Main Flagship, TTPOV~

Neutrino let out an angry roar, firing an unseen energy wave from his hand, that destroyed some Starlings. The Starlings vanished, as the air seemed to ripple around them. Serafina rubbed his shoulder, calming him down. "Peace, my love. They don't have a full team just yet. There is still six more Shards to find."She soothed, kissing him. Neutrino smiled at her. "You're right. Rocket?" Neutrino said. Rocket stood at attention. "Yes, My Emperor?" He replied. "Find a way to make evil Rangers. We need to wipe out the Rangers before they get more." Neutrino ordered. Rocket nodded, bowing. Xilena growled. "I promise you father, they will pay." She growled.

Neutrino smiled at his daughter. "We will destroy them. Once we get all of the Shards of Reality, the universe and the Morphin Grid will be ours." The Emperor responded. "We can transform the universe into our own image. I can't wait!" Serafina exclaimed. "Once we conquer the universe, we'll wipe out all the Power Rangers across space, time, and all realities." Neutrino agreed, before letting out a deep, booming laugh.


	5. Shard 5: White Rage

~Universe Seven, Earth, Age 810, 26 Years After The Tournament of Power~

In a training facility, a young woman was having an intense workout. In the room, the lights were red, obscuring the woman's features. In front of her, a man with a staff was dodging her every blow. "Come on father, fight me." She snapped. The blue skinned angel smiled. "Very well then." He responded in a clear voice. He used his staff to trip the woman, and grab her. He held her in a choke hold, and slammed her on the ground. Whis smiled. The young woman stood back up. "I'm not done yet!" She growled. She yelled, and a powerful blue aura surrounded her. Her black hair turned dark blue, and her black eyes and eyebrows also switched to dark blue. Her aura was a royal blue color, and it flared around her, like a flame. However, the resulting transformation destroyed the facility. The young woman sighed in exasperation. "Super Saiyan Royal Blue was a bit overkill, Eschalot." Whis pointed out.

Eschalot smiled sheepishly, detransforming, and rubbing her black spiky hair. Her black eyes shined with mirth. She was wearing a blue and orange training uniform. A blue band held her clothes together, and her boots were orange. On the back, her uniform read 天使. On the front, on her left breast, read 星. She had a long purple tail, and blue-purple skin. "Sorry, but it was the only way I could think of to get out of that hold." She replied. "You know, when your father was in the same position, he bit my hand." Whis commented. A woman with blue hair, and blue eyes walked out.

She looked at the accidental damage, and gave a resigned sigh. "You know, I don't even know why I'm still surprised with you training for brains Saiyans at this point." Bulma Briefs said, rolling her eyes. Eschalot laughed nervously. "Sorry, Aunt Bulma." Eschalot giggled. Bulma just shook her head, and smiled. "Where's Papa Beerus?" She asked. "After his and your father's last fight, he's been sleeping on his world the past two months." Whis explained. Eschalot's long cat ears twitched. "Daddy is pretty powerful, so that makes sense." She commented. Eschalot adjusted the blue cuffs on her wrists slightly. "How's Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked. "Mama's great." Eschalot replied, but the conversation when a sonic boom was heard. The three looked up, and noticed a streak of white light land nearby. A minor explosion ensued, and then quickly died down. "What was that?" Bulma questioned. "We should check it out." Eschalot decided. She bolted towards where the object landed. "Hey, wait up!" Bulma yelled after her.

Whis smiled. "Saiyans. So impulsive." He commented. When they reached the site, a small crater had formed. A white colored object sparkled brightly in the clear afternoon sun. "What do you think it is?" Eschalot wondered. "I don't know, but we'd better be careful. Anything could happen." Bulma warned. Eschalot nodded, and bent down to pick up the crystal. As soon as her hand touched it, a surge of energy went through the hybrid's body. In her mind's eye, she saw a void filled with rainbow colored stars, glowing golden clouds of energy, and shimmering auroras. The image vanished, and Eschalot gasped in shock, stumbling back into Bulma's arms. The hybrid took several deep breaths, calming her heart. "What the hell was that?" She wondered, finally calming down.

~The Black Hole Flagship, TPPOV~

Rocket walked up to Neutrino's throne, bowing. "My Liege, I have just located the White Shard of Reality. Who will retrieve it?" Rocket reported. Neutrino tapped his fingers on his armrest, mulling it over. "Lethina, go, and do not come back without that Shard." He ordered. Lethina bowed. "Yes, My Liege. Starlings, fall in!" She said. The Starlings lined up behind their commander, and waited as she walked over to a wall of weapons. She took an axe, and twirled it, smirking. "Let's go!" She commanded. "Good luck." Xilena called, waving. Lethina and the Starlings vanished, heading to Universe Seven. Neutrino growled. "They better come back with that Shard, or the consequences will be most severe." He intoned in a menacing voice. Serafina grinned.

~The Waverider, Reality Vortex, TPPOV~

The console let out a loud beep, startling Beta. "Andromeda, I've detected a Shard." Beta gasped in shock. "Where?" Andromeda responded. "A place called Universe Seven, on Planet Earth." The robot replied. Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Korra, and Asami blinked in surprise. "Huh. Who would have thought?" Renesmee questioned. "Come on. Star, set a course, and let's go." She commanded. "You got it. Course set and locked. Take your seats please." The artificial intelligence responded. Andromeda and the Rangers took their respective chairs, strapping themselves in. "Is everyone ready?" Star asked. "We're all good to go." Renesmee confirmed. "Here we go." Star called, and the Waverider flew into the Reality Vortex, vanishing from sight.

~Universe Seven, Planet Earth, TPPOV~

Eschalot sighed. "Father, were you able to find any information on this crystal?" She asked. Whis shook his head. "No. It seems not even the Grand Zenos themselves know what it is. It must be from somewhere outside our twelve universes." Whis replied, shocking Bulma and Eschalot. Just then, the hybrid tensed, as Lethina and the Starlings materialized. "Hand over the Shard of Reality, and I won't destroy you." Lethina ordered. "Is that what this is?" Eschalot replied, entirely unconcerned with Lethina. "I will destroy you. Hand it over, now." Lethina snapped. "I think not. You'll have to take it over my dead body." Eschalot responded, smirking. "You'll regret that, human." Lethina warned. Before Lethina could do anything, the Waverider touched down a few feet away.

The Rangers ran out of the reality traversing ship. Renesmee stopped in front of Eschalot. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Eschalot asked warily. "We're the Power Rangers, and we need your help to stop them." Renesmee responded. "How do I know I can trust you?" Eschalot questioned again. "The Dark Matter Empire is after the Shards of Reality, the object in your hand. We each have one, and we've been using their power to fight the Empire, as Power Rangers." Renesmee quickly explained. "Show me." Eschalot replied, crossing her arms. Renesmee and the others pulled out their Shards of Reality. "Okay, I'll help. But what do I do?" Eschalot asked.

Andromeda banged her staff on the ground, and a white phone shaped Morpher appeared. Andromeda handed it to Eschalot. "You put your Shard in the back." Andromeda explained. Eschalot nodded, doing just that. The Morpher glowed white. Eschalot shivered slightly, feeling the rush of power throughout her body. "Starlings, charge!" Lethina ordered, and the Starlings rushed forward, each taking on a different Ranger. Renesmee took the first group, and the rest of the Rangers split up. Eschalot charged Lethina, instantly breaking the axe. Lethina blinked in shock, before growling, and throwing a punch. "You can do better than that! Come at me with your full force!" Eschalot taunted. "You'll regret that!" The warrior warned. Eschalot rolled her eyes, and the other Rangers stared in shock. "Is she nuts?" Pikachu wondered, her long ears twitching.

"I don't know, but we better finish off these Starlings before she gets hurt." Renesmee replied. She ducked a kick, using her vampire strength to knock away several of her groups. Jacob had shifted into his wolf form, using his speed to confuse the foot soldiers. The blue leather suit protected him from the blasters. Alice ducked and dodged some laser blasts. She wasn't entirely used to fighting as a Ranger yet. She punched one Starling, causing it to fly backwards. She blinked under her helmet in shock. Rian and Mira were working together. Mira flew around the Starlings, and, while they were distracted, Rian struck them down.

Korra used her strength to rip a Starling in half, the remains of the destroyed robot sparking and disintegrating. Korra continued to fight, punching another Starling away from her lover. "Thanks, babe." Asami grinned, returning the favor, and kicking a Starling away from Korra. "No problem." Korra replied. Asami ducked a blow, responding with an uppercut, and sending the Starling flying. Pikachu used her electric powers to zap the robots, frying their circuits. As all these battles raged, none was more exciting than Eschalot fighting Lethina.

She was dodging perfectly, and Lethina was getting angrier and angrier. Eschalot's hair, eyebrows, and eyes turned a silver color, while her aura flared, and switched to a blue, purple, and magenta aura. Sparkling particles floated around her. "What is this? Why can't I attack you?" Lethina growled. Whis, who was watching nearby with Bulma, smiled. "It's called Autonomous Ultra Instinct." Whis noted. As Eschalot dodged another blow, Lethina fired a powerful energy blast from her hand. Eschalot simply turned her head to the side, avoiding the blast. It hit a nearby tree, and exploded. Eschalot lunged forward, fist out. She slammed into Lethina, causing the general to scream in pain and shock.

Eschalot punched Lethina in the face, and, before Lethina could react, shoulder checked her away. Lethina screamed in pain again, and the Rangers destroyed the remaining Starlings. "Eschalot, use your Morpher! It'll give you more power!" Renesmee called. Eschalot nodded, powering down, and taking a deep breath. "Before I do that, there's one more trick up my sleeve that I have, and I've been wanting to test it for a while now." Eschalot responded. Whis raised his eyebrow, curious. Before anyone could question the hybrid, she screamed loudly. Her hair turned a silver color, and it looked like stars were embedded, as her eyes turned pure white. Her aura exploded, and flared around her, turning white and black. Finally, her blue/purple skin turned black, and patterns appeared, looking like constellations. She finished screaming, and smirked.

Eschalot lunged forward, punching Lethina, who tried to retaliate with a powerful energy blast, but the woman just batted it away. "Come on, you can do better than that! It didn't even tickle!" Eschalot mocked. "What is that?" Renesmee wondered. "I unlocked this form a couple of months ago. I call it Super Saiyan Star!" Eschalot exclaimed, grinning at the power. "What the hell are you?" Lethina demanded angrily, recovering. "I'm the daughter of a human, Saiyan, God of Destruction, and an Angel. There's no way you can beat me!" Eschalot responded. She cupped her hands at her waist. "Kamehameha!" She yelled, firing a massive silver energy wave towards Lethina, who blocked as best she could. After a minute of Eschalot pushing, the energy wave dissipated, and Lethina panted heavily, her armor smoking. "Use the Morpher, now!" Jacob called.

Eschalot nodded. She destransformed. "It's Morphin Time! Release the Realities!" She yelled, and a brilliant white flash of light surrounded her, blinding everyone. When the light faded, everyone was able to see the new transformation. A white leather suit formed around the hybrid, covering her tail as well. She had eleven black lines on the gold background, and the five point star on the left. On her belt buckle, four orange stars representing the Four Star Dragon Ball. Her helmet was white, and in the image of a bear. Eschalot smirked under her helmet. The hybrid charged Lethina. "Not another one!" The general wailed, before ducking the powerful punch. Eschalot grunted as the general retorted with a kick, before aiming another punch. "You can't fool me twice!" Lethina snarled. Lethina blocked the punch, and backhanded the hybrid. Eschalot caught Lethina's hand.

She snapped Lethina's wrist, causing the general to yell in pain. "You can use your Shard to end the fight faster!" Jacob called. Eschalot nodded, sending Lethina flying back several feet. Lethina winced in pain, cradling her injured hand. "White Shard of Reality, Final Strike!" Eschalot commanded. Her suit glowed, and the energy traveled to her hands, and she fired it towards the evil general. Lethina screamed in pain as the attack sent her flying, landing in a heap, her armor smoking, and some of her robes torn. Lethina stood up on shaky legs. "Mark my words, White Ranger. You will regret ever having crossed my path." Lethina warned, vanishing in a flash of purple lights. Eschalot smirked victoriously, and her suit shattered in a flash of white light. The Rangers swarmed over to their new team mate. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Rian questioned. "And what were those transformations?" Mira added.

Eschalot chuckled. "My Super Saiyan Star form was something I unlocked about two months ago. My power level skyrockets, and every ability I possess is increased a thousand fold. As for Autonomous Ultra Instinct, it is an incredibly difficult form to master. My father, Goku, was only able to access it three times." She explained. Whis and Bluma walked over, followed closely by Andromeda. "I've heard of Autonomous Ultra Instinct, but I've never seen it in use." Andromeda commented, folding her arms.

"Allow me to explain. The mind must always be in the state of 'flowing,' for when it stops anywhere that means the flow is interrupted and it is this interruption that is injurious to the well-being of the mind. In the case of the swordsman, it means death. When the swordsman stands against his opponent, he is not to think of the opponent, nor of himself, nor of his enemy's sword movements. He just stands there with his sword which, forgetful of all technique, is ready only to follow the dictates of the subconscious. The man has effaced himself as the wielder of the sword. When he strikes, it is not the man but the sword in the hand of the man's subconscious that strikes." Eschalot elaborated. Everyone blinked, and Whis smiled. "Excellent explanation. I could not have said it better myself." Whis praised. "Wow. You must be really powerful to pull off something like that." Alice complimented. Eschalot shrugged modestly. "So, when are we going to get started saving reality?" She questioned. "Whenever you're ready." Andromeda responded.

Eschalot grinned. "Before we go, there's something I want to do." She stated. She turned to her father. "Father, can we go to Papa Beerus' Planet?" Eschalot questioned. "Oh, for the Super Dragon Balls? Of course." Whis responded. "You guys can come along to, if you want." Eschalot added. She stepped close to her father. Whis tapped his staff on the ground, and a blue cube appeared. "Everyone who wants to see my papa's planet, come on and follow me." Eschalot called, and she and Whis walked toward the cube. Andromeda hesitated as the rest of the Rangers followed the two. "Will the Waverider be safe here?" She wondered. "I can watch it while you guys are gone." Bulma promised. Andromeda smiled. "Alright then." She commented. Andromeda hurried towards the Rangers. Once she was inside, Whis tapped his staff, closing the cube. It floated in the air, being covered in a white energy sphere. "Is everyone ready?" Whis questioned. Everyone nodded. "Here we go." Whis called, tapping his staff a final time, and the cube zoomed off.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived on Beerus' Planet. "That was so amazing!" Pikachu gasped in excitement. "Yeah, it's pretty fun." Eschalot said, smiling. Rian stumbled, and Mira held on to him. "You alright?" Korra questioned, looking worried. "I'll be fine, I'm just dizzy." Rian responded. Asami frowned as she noticed someone watching them. "Who is that?" She asked. The figure was humanoid, but upon closer inspection, resembled a large purple anthropomorphic cat with golden yellow eyes, and large pointed ears. He was overall defined in build, but thin and bony. His Egyptian like clothing stood out. The God of Destruction Beerus looked at the group with a bored expression, before his gaze landed on his daughter. "Eschalot, who are these people, and what are they doing on my planet?" He questioned. Eschalot hugged her father. "We're the Power Rangers. Also, they wanted to see the Super Dragon Balls." She explained simply. Beerus shrugged. "Well, you know where they are." Beerus said. Eschalot nodded. "Come on, everyone. Back in the Cube." She called, and everyone followed her, as Whis stood on top of the Cube.

He lifted it into space, where seven massive orange orbs appeared. "What in the world?" Renesmee gasped. "There's no way that's possible." Jacob agreed. Eschalot grinned at her friends' shock. "Father, are you ready?" She asked. "Yes, I am. Are you?" Whis responded. "Go for it." She told her father. "Emoc Htrof Enivid Nogard Dna Tnarg Ym Hsiw Peas and Carrots!" Whis chanted. A glowing yellow ball of energy burst free, sending powerful shockwaves, causing Whis to encase the Cube in in an energy shield.

The shockwaves continued, blinding everyone. When the light died down, they saw a pair of massive eyes, which blinked. The yellow/golden dragon opened his crimson eyes, and roared, trapped in a barrier. Beams of light radiated from his eyes, and the planets froze in place. He roared, sparkling and crackling with golden energy. He spun, and the barrier collapsed, before disintegrating. The Cube flew alongside Super Shenron, but it was miniscule. The dragon had spikes on his tail, and leathery bat wings. Super Shenron soared through space, gulping down a planet. He swallowed the Cube, causing its occupants, except for Whis and Eschalot, to scream in shock.

Once inside the dragon, they saw what looked like the universe, and the dragon appeared. "So are we seeing his actual body now? I don't understand." Alice questioned. "It's hard to explain, I've only done this once. This is what my papa, Beerus, told me; It's more the nucleus of his being, his core, if you like." Eschalot replied. "Did you follow any of that?" Korra wondered. Asami shook her head. Rian and Mira remained silent, not knowing what to say, and Pikachu gazed in awe. Andromeda was watching silently. "What would you like me to say?" Whis questioned Eschalot. "Alright, here it is. ylimaf ym rof ssenippah lanrete dna ytilatrommi rof hsiw I." Eschalot stated clearly. Whis repeated the Divine Language. Super Shenron's eyes glowed, and so did he. "detnarg neeb sah hsiw ruoy." Super Shenron roared. Eschalot smiled, happy. The seven Super Dragon Balls glowed brightly, and everyone watched as they zoomed off, scattering themselves between Universes 6 and 7.

Whis tapped his staff, and the Cube took off as well. "Back to Earth?" He asked. "Yes, that'd be great." Eschalot replied. Once back on Earth, Eschalot hugged Bulma. "Wish me luck on this adventure." She said. "Good luck. What did you wish for?" Bulma responded. "Immortality and eternal happiness for my family. And yes, that includes uncle Vegeta." Eschalot said. "What about yourself?" Bulma asked. "I don't need either. Being with my family is happiness for me." Eschalot said. Bulma smiled. "I hate to interrupt, but we should get going." Andromeda said. Eschalot nodded. "Will you tell everyone I love them?" Eschalot requested. "Of course. Please be careful, and don't die." Bulma murmured, hugging the woman tightly. "If I die, you can always bring me back using the Dragon Balls." Eschalot said, grinning. "The point still stands." Bulma retorted.

Eschalot laughed, joining the Rangers. She gave a two fingered salute to her aunt. She boarded the Waverider, and gazed in wonder. "Cool. I don't think I got everyone's names." Eschalot said. "My name is Renesmee Cullen, and these are Jacob Black, Alice Gehabich, Rian, Mira, Korra, Asami Sato, Pikachu, and Andromeda. The robot is Beta." Renesmee introduced, pointing at each in turn. "It's wonderful to meet you all. My name is Eschalot. And I can't wait for this adventure to start." Eschalot replied, grinning. "Alright then. Let's go." Andromeda said, smiling as well. Eschalot sat down in one of the chairs, and the other Rangers took their respective colored chairs as well. "Which Shards are going to look for next?" Renesmee asked.

"Scarlet and Navy. However, I won't be able to locate them until they've bonded to someone. For now, we can drift in the Reality Vortex." Andromeda replied, as the Waverider vanished from Bulma and Whis's sight. Eschalot took in the Reality Vortex. "This place is amazing." Eschalot said. "Yeah, it is." Andromeda replied. "So if we can't find the Scarlet and Navy Shards, I have an idea." Korra interjected. Andromeda blinked. "What is it?" She questioned. Korra got up, and whispered in the mage's ear. Andromeda smiled, and nodded. "That, I can do. Everyone buckle up." Andromeda stated. Korra sat back down, smirking. "What did you say?" Asami questioned, slightly worried. "It's a surprise." Korra responded simply, still smirking. "Here we go!" Andromeda called, and the Waverider's engines started, propelling the ship through time and space, onwards to their next adventure.


End file.
